


I'd never have it any other way

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, Gay Marriage, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t say no to Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd never have it any other way

Dean tried to tell Cas that only girls walk down the Isle, but Cas had his heart set on it. 

Dean tried to tell Cas that black ties are wedding tradition, but Cas insisted that he wear his blue one. 

Dean tried to tell Cas that indoor weddings were best in summer, but Cas wanted to invite the bees. 

Dean tried to tell Cas that only girls hold bouquets, but he had no defense aginst Cas' begging eyes.

Dean knows that he cannot refuse Cas anything. 

And when Dean watches Cas walk down the isle toward him in his blue tie, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling at the bees, Dean knows that he wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
